Jean Grey
Jean Grey / Phoenix is a Class VI mutant ( Omega mutant) and member of The X Men as well as future member of The Brotherhood Of Mutants ( under ' The Phoenix's' control). She is a very powerful mutant capable of using both telekinesis and telepathy which is an extremely rare occurrence. She is the first mutant to join The X Men from Xavier's second generation. Biography 'Early Life' Jean 'Rachel' Grey was born in California in 1968 to parents' John Grey, a respected teacher in the unknown small town of California and Elaine Grey, a restaurant manager. At age 11 in 1979, Jean witnessed in horror her best friend's death by car accident as both were walking down from school to their respective homes. Since then, Jean has never been the same and her mutation was activated as she was capable of using a limited telepathy ( which was linked to her best friend, Annie's, mind while dying, giving birth to 'The Phoenix') and telekinesis which was unusually strong for a small child, affecting her surroundings on atomic level. The following year, Jean was visited by Charles Xavier who took her in his institute being accompanied by Erik Lehnsherr. The Professor managed to seal her split persona known as 'Phoenix' inside her subconscious so that her dark side won't ever take over unless under extreme conditions such as life threatening not only for her, but for those around her too. It is possible that Jean did not join The X Men immediately after being visited by Charles but instead The Professor taught her how to control her abilities first and possibly joined after a couple of years. After becoming a student at Xavier's school, Jean was also taught how to manage her emotions during dangerous conditions as well as she developed a deep friendship with Scott Summers who joined second after Jean as Beast (Hank McCoy) was their official field leader, a friendship with Scott which would turn into a romantic relationship between the two after many years. 'Romantic feud' The same years during training, the 2nd generation of X Men would also include Josh Foley who had a secret crush on Jean although she wouldn't feel anything for him. During that time, Foley tried to demonstrate his love for Jean by defeating Scott in close combat but accidentally knocked Scott off his feet without being aware. After almost killing his teammate, Josh was berated by Emma 'Silverfox' Frost and in a feat of anger, he took off, never to be heard again ( much to Jean and Scott's frustration and guilt). 'The Mutant Registration Act' (X-Men) After graduating, Jean became an acknowledged professional in the genetics field as well as working in political ethics against individuals such Robert Kelly, but she didn't neglect her training all the years spent with The X Men as she remained at the institute as a teacher and doctor, being engaged in a relationship with Scott Summers for many years until meeting Wolverine for the first time who reacted offensive towards her in confusion. Jean would learn to control her powers though access on Cerebro was restricted to her as she couldn't control her abilities well enough to locate other people through enhanced telepathy at such level. Trying to avoid this obstacle, however, she once tries to read Logan's mind one night and discovers fractured memories but then she is interrupted by Scott, her tampering resulting in Wolverine's nightmares the same night and the incident involving Rogue's almost death. Jean then becomes reluctant on Logan but interested at the same time as she reveals the professor that his bones are made of adamantium due to a very dangerous procedure used on him because of his healing factor. Jean then accompanies The Professor in trying to rescue Rogue from Magneto and his henchmen as she manages to deflect a bullet shot towards a police officer but fails in the real rescue attempt as she knew she couldn't deflect more than a couple of bullets at the same time and leave The Brotherhood on departing away. 'Liberty Island' After The Professor is almost killed after using a tampered Cerebro, Jean realizes that there's no alternative but to use Cerebro and track down Magneto's location through his minions. She uses Cerebro and gets severely weakened though participates in helping the rest of The X Men rescue Rogue while heading to Liberty Island where Magneto intends on using the radiation machine. After they arrive, Jean, along Cyclops and Storm are caught off guard by Toad who seals Scott in a chamber while knocking Storm off her position and using his slime to suffocate Jean after spitting it while she catches Toad in mid-air. Scott arrives in time to blast the slime off Jean's face as Toad gets apparently killed by Storm. After re-grouping with Logan again, they are captured by Magneto and restrained before reaching the statue's torch. When Magneto leaves to use the machine on the heavily populated city, Sabretooth remains to guard The X Men as Logan frees himself and fights Sabretooth as the latter gains the upper hand in combat but gets blasted down by Cyclops, still restrained but helped by Jean's telekinesis to deflect the blast on Sabretooth instead. Jean uses her powers to maintain balance on Logan while in air while Storm lifts him up and Cyclops targets Magneto. After destroying the machine and rescuing Rogue, they all return to the mansion leaving Magneto to the Coast Guards. Upon returning, The Professor wakes from his passing out during the next day while noticing Logan to be injured as well after Rogue absorbs his abilities and vitality. After waking up, Logan reveals Jean that he has feelings for her but she also tells him that she's in a relationship with Scott after which Logan avoids the subject by asking about Rogue. Healing up, Wolverine leaves after Professor gives him indication on Alkali Lake, as Jean returns to her desk as a teacher and relieved that The Mutant Registration Act is not put into motion and that terrorists such as Magneto are sent to their place. 'The Hidden Agenda' (X2: United) Shortly after the Liberty Island incident, Jean's powers go out of control as her telepathy is enhanced beyond her control as she can hear anything and her telekinesis is weakened. Scott assures her there's nothing wrong as Jean also develops nightmares after the incident while at the museum exhibit, and shortly after that, The Professor announces that a mutant infiltrated The White House in order to kill the president and instigate violence against humans, as Scott jumps to the conclusion that Magneto is behind it all. After sending Jean and Storm to capture the mutant and question him, The Professor heads out with Scott to ask Erik about the incident in his plastic prison. After Jean and Storm capture the mutant who is revealed to be Nightcrawler, a former circus stuntman, and after also revealing that he wasn't aware of what he was doing, they locate Wolverine and some of the students in Boston after the X-Mansion was attacked by William Stryker and HYDRA agents. Picking Wolverine and the rest and leaving with the X-Jet, two military aircrafts track down their ship and after Storm loses them, two missiles are launched towards the ship and Jean forcefully uses her powers to disable the missiles, nearly awakening ' The Phoenix'. One of the missiles explodes near the ship as it crashes down and Magneto catches it before hitting the ground. The next night after setting in the nearby woods, Jean reads Nightcrawler's mind and searches for the location of Stryker's base, as Logan replies that he was already sent there and that there's nothing on surface but then reveals that the base is underground. The same night, Logan kisses Jean as she backs him off and tells him that she loves Scott, as the scene was watched closely by Mystique. Next day, Magneto uses Mystique to reach the base using Logan's form as she finds the main computer and locates The Professor as well as the new Cerebro and the mutant children from Xavier's school used as prisoners and decoys for The X Men to come. 'Reaching The Professor and death' While heading out with Magneto and Mystique, Jean confronts Cyclops and during their battle, Scott's optic blast damages the barrage systems, leaving Jean with the terrible feeling that something will happen. After reaching the X-Jet, Jean realizes she has to sacrifice herself to buy enough time for the others to escape while using her telekinesis to deflect the upcoming flood, using every shred of power until 'The Phoenix' is brought back to consciousness and Jean is apparently taken away by the flood, leaving The X Men watch in horror as their beloved teammate and friend dies. The team would eventually head to The White House to persuade the president to let go of the anti-mutant idealism as well as informing the latter that Stryker was using classified files on mutants to know their exact location and thus, hunt them down. Reaching the mansion, Scott is aware of the reality as Logan decides to remain at school and teach the students what he knows best. 'Haunted by visions' Because of his severe depression caused by Jean's loss, Scott started to develop visions and strong nightmares as he wasn't capable of being a team leader anymore. It is possible that the visions would be caused by Jean herself to lure Scott to Alkali Lake, succeeding in the end. 'Survival Of The Phoenix '(X-Men: The Last Stand) Many weeks after the X-Mansion was invaded, Jean survived the flood using The Phoenix to lure people into disintegrating them and absorb their life force. As fate would have it, Scott headed to Alkali Lake to remind himself of the last moments spent with Jean when in an anger, he takes off his ruby-quartz glasses and blasts the water as Jean makes an appearance to him, knocking him off his feet. After Jean appears to him, she kisses Scott during which she abandons herself to instinct and an unspeakable horror kills Scott. Later, when Wolverine and Storm arrive at the lake scene, they find Scott's glasses floating as well as Jean's body so that they take her to the institute where Logan discovers Charles' situation in dealing with The Phoenix. After waking up, Jean takes her Phoenix personality and teases Logan and when Logan reminds her about Scott and asks her about him, she reverts back to her normal self, revealing that she may have killed him using her disintegrating wave. Reverting back to her dark persona, she throws Logan aside while destroying the school in her way out. The Professor and Storm arrive when they find out the worst. 'The Dark Phoenix' Jean returns to her old home as she gets located by The Professor and Magneto as the latter uses Callisto to find her, without knowing that it was Jean. After visiting her and having another, more intense argument as twenty years ago, Wolverine and Storm enter a fight with Brotherhood members Juggernaut, Arclight, Callisto and Quill while Jean's personality is taken over by The Phoenix and disintegrates everything in her way, including The Professor himself, under Magneto's horrorful sight. As her power was way out of control for anyone, Magneto still accepts her, using her rage to conquer the human race in the upcoming battle against the mutant 'cure' developed at Alcatraz. 'Against all life' Even under Magneto's control, the latter would become intimidated himself by Jean's power as she could always lose her control and kill every mutant in The Brotherhood on sight as well as every lifeform surrounding her. After being taken by Magneto, The Brotherhood members would move in the forest area to develop a plan against the cure as Logan would decide to head by himself to rescue Jean and bring her back to the institute, being stopped and almost killed in the action. 'Battle at Alcatraz and final death' The X Men would head for Alcatraz to stop The Brotherhood from destroying the cure by killing young Leech (as he was saved by Shadowcat). Under Magneto's orders, Jean decided to remain under position and wait for the cure to be terminated and just then use her powers to eliminate all human life. After Magneto was 'cured', human soldiers intensify their fire on her, unleashing her rage. Jean's powers go out of control again and takes her dark form, disintegrating everything and everyone in her background as Wolverine is the only one capable of getting close to her and showing a slight of hesitation, he stabs Jean, killing her for good as The Phoenix would also be destroyed in the process. 'Post-mortem' As Jean was one of the school's original teachers, a political figure who fought for mutant rights, and a beloved friend to all The X Men, her grave would be situated next to Professor X and her lover, Scott Summers ( Cyclops). 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Scott Summers / Cyclops - Lover, teammate and friend. #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor, leader and friend. #James 'Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - Lover, friend and teammate. #Ororo Monroe / Storm - Teammate and friend. #Henry 'Hank' McCoy / Beast - Teammate and friend. 'Abilities' As Jean Grey: *''Telepathy'' *''Telekinesis'' *''Psy Link'' *''Mind Blast'' *''Empathy'' *''Astral Projection'' *''Mind Control'' *''Mind Possession'' *''Phoenix Force'' (under restrained control) *''Genetics doctor & teacher'' As The Phoenix: *''Manipulate Cosmic Energy'' *''Disintegration Wave'' *''Cosmic Fire Manipulation'' *''Matter Control'' (at atomic level) 'Trivia' *After Jean's apparent death, she still shared a psychic link with Scott, prompting him to have nightmares and headaches upon her return as The Phoenix. Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Mutants